


Truth or Kiss Me.

by jeonlicious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonlicious/pseuds/jeonlicious
Summary: They made a game that went wrong.





	

Kuroo graduated in high school for almost 4 years now. In his fourth year in university, he’s setting a record. He’s great at his education. All A+ and he’s very proud of it. He couldn’t believe that he can survive in college without being associated to volleyball.

In a small gathering he went to last night, he thought of his old pals, wondering what they were up to. Bokuto, one of his close friends back then, had sent him a rare message, asking how is he been. It wasn’t a question, this old fella is just asking whether Kuroo is free.

And what a rare chance, everyone was free, too.

Kuroo invited everyone in his house, fancy and spacious apartment. It wasn’t messy (everyone thought he would be a messy person, but he ain’t that type) and smelly. Guess Kuroo is a lowkey clean freak.

Hinata, Bokuto, Akaashi, Yaku, Kenma, Lev, Tsukishima, and a newbie, Kageyama, was present in his small gathering.

He gave everyone a hug, yet Kenma denied his hug right before he can even spread his arms for Kenma to go in.

They ate his cooking (and it’s fucking good), sung in his brand new karaoke set, and now they’re playing this game that Bokuto and Kuroo made- Truth or Dare.

It’s a simple _Truth or Dare_ game. But the twist to this game was brutal. Bokuto, or Akaashi, made the questions whether they’ll pick Truth. For the dare, they can come up anything but if the person couldn’t do it, a rough punishment is waiting for them.

Everyone started playing it and it’s surprisingly fun. It could even be an official game, but scratch the rough punishments.

Kuroo started off. He spinned the bottle in the middle and it pointed at Tsukishima. A bunch of smirks were thrown at his way.

“Truth or Dare?” Kuroo asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Tsukishima knew better than anyone, and so he chose Truth. For a record, they were given 10 seconds to pick.

Akaashi asked Tsukishima a number between 1-25. Tsukishima picked 24 and so Akaashi went through the questions he wrote and asked Tsukishima.

“Have you ever been in a sexual relationship with someone?”

“Woooow.” Kuroo and Bokuto said in unison. All eyes landed on Tsukishima, who was frowning.

He shook his head and added, “If I had, I wouldn’t be spending time with you losers.”

“That’s harsh, Tsukki.” Bokuto said, yet he dismay that as he asked Tsukishima to spin the bottle.

This time, it pointed at Kenma, who hasn’t shown interest throughout their small party.

“Truth or Dare, Kozume?” Bokuto smirked.

A sigh escaped Kenma’s lips as he picked Truth and a number. “13.”

Akaashi read the number 13 question out loud, “Among this group, who’s the one you hate?”

“Bokuto-san.” Kenma didn’t even hesitate as he answered quickly, making Bokuto to enter his dejected mode in a flash.

Kenma, ignoring Bokuto, spin the bottle and it pointed towards Kageyama, who visibly flinched. Knowing this game, Kageyama’s life and future was at risk.

Without even asking _Truth or Dare_ to Kageyama, he quickly answered and picked _Dare_.

Since Kenma the one who spinned it, he’s the one in charge of giving Kageyama a dare.

“Then, Karasuno’s setter,” Kenma started off, ignoring Kuroo’s retort that wasn’t Kageyama’s name, “Slap Kuro’s face.” Kuroo gasped at the dare.

Kageyama did it after fighting with Hinata for about 20 seconds because he was contemplating about his action. But Kuroo said it was fine. Kenma didn’t said anything if he should slap him hard or soft. But Kageyama slapped him hard, and it ended up Bokuto laughing his ass off.

Kageyama, horrified, spinned the bottle and it pointed at Akaashi.

Akaashi picked _Dare_ , and Bokuto said he was manly enough to even pick that without having second thoughts. But Akaashi was genius, or very good at observing people. Since it’s Kageyama, who cares a lot about positions or ranks, he knew Kageyama wouldn’t dare him anything stupid.

… or so he thought.

“Uh… Akaashi-san, I dare you to spank Yaku-san’s butt…. please.” Yaku gasping while eating his banana. He thought that everyone had forgotten about him, thus the mention of his name was so rare in this moment.

Akaashi did what he had to do and gently spank Yaku’s butt. A bunch of boos (mostly from Bokuto and Kuroo) was heard.

It was Akaashi’s turn and he planned on taking revenge (mostly towards Bokuto or Kuroo) and luck was on his side. Akaashi never knew that GOD wants him to take his revenge right now.

“Then, Kuroo-san,” Kuroo perked up after staring at the bottle that had pointed at him. “Truth or Dare?” There wasn’t even a formality within his tone by this second.

Kuroo, for a minute, thought about his future within his choices. If he pick out truth, and he lied in front of them, he mostly likely get splashed by the apple pie that Kenma is currently eating.

Yaku and Kenma was present in this small party. They knew Kuroo so well that they can deduced whether he’s telling the truth or telling lies. Akaashi even banned for telling white lies.

But if he pick dare, he’ll mostly get a rough dare. Akaashi looked like an evil person, who doesn’t hesitate to pick anything hard. The worst scenario that Kuroo could think of is doing a belly dance in front of them.

“Dare!” He said upfront. Akaashi’s smirked was so huge that Kuroo begun to regret his choices. Akaashi was truly an evil person.

“Then, Kuroo-san, I dare you to kiss someone here within 1 minute.”

“Aaaakaaaassghhhiiii is going strong!” Bokuto infamous yell was turn on by the second Akaashi mentioned his dare.

“Kiss? Isn’t that going overboard?” Kuroo said, noting to never make fun of Akaashi ever again.

“That’s not in your vocabulary, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi quickly replied. “It doesn’t have to be this hard, but you made me mad.” A smile appeared in his face.

“... You don’t look mad at all, Akaashi-san.” Tsukishima said quietly, but Akaashi heard it and gave Tsukishima a sharp smile.

“Because Kuroo-san is still my _senpai_. You don’t want to see the real mad Akaashi, now do you, Tsukishima?”

This Akaashi was really terrifying.

And with that (not wanting to get Akaashi even more furious), Kuroo decided to follow the dare. The punishment was rough, so he rather do it instead of taking a bottle of vodka down through his throat and strip in front of them.

He nodded his head, indicating that he agreed on the dare. He doesn’t have a choice, either way, because Akaashi has something up on his sleeves that can make Kuroo agreed. No matter what.

“Who am I going to kiss then?” Kuroo asked, looking around. Everyone was avoiding his eyes, because if they lock eyes with Kuroo… that person is the chosen one.

Akaashi went through the people in the room and he blurted out the name of the victim.

“Hinata.”

Hinata choked on his drink. He was being quiet because this isn’t his type of game, but he got chosen by the God Keiji, and seeing how scary Akaashi right now, he can’t reject the offer any longer.

“Ah, but don’t kiss in front of me.” Akaashi quickly said, as he noticed how ready Kuroo was. “Kiss in your room, Kuroo-san. Wait for my signal and I will time you guys so be back after a minute.”

“You’re evil.” Kuroo muttered, walking ahead of Hinata, who followed him quietly.

Bokuto and everyone was internally panicking inside of their mind. Because this type of Akaashi wasn’t in the agenda, in fact, this is the first time Bokuto seen this side of him.

“Now, shall we continue while they’re making out?” Akaashi gave them a smile.

Akaashi spinned the bottle for Kuroo and it pointed at Lev, who was constantly praying in his seat. He looked at Akaashi, the same way everyone does, in fear and told him that he picked _Truth_.

Akaashi is like the _King_ in this game, because even his questions were out of control.

Meanwhile, Kuroo entered in the room and close it after Hinata stepped inside. The room was messy, and that was a relief for Hinata. For some reason, being a clean freak isn’t fit for Kuroo’s personality.

“I wasn’t expecting someone to enter my room so I didn’t clean it,” Kuroo reasoned, he went over and sat in the bed. “Let’s wait for the signal.”

Kuroo patted the empty space besides him as he look at Hinata with a small smile.

Heck, how can they share a kiss for a minute if they hardly even communicate. But then again, Kuroo did find Hinata adorable. He has a petite body, yet a tad bit muscular. And this boy is like the human version of the sun.

Hinata nodded his head and went over to sit besides Kuroo. For once, he was nervous. It’s not related to volleyball so Hinata was having a mild breakdown, internally.

Kuroo heard the signal that Akaashi said (it was Bokuto’s _hoot_ ) and Kuroo sharply turned his body towards Hinata.

Without any warning, Kuroo dive in and crashed his lips on Hinata’s. Surprisingly, it was soft. He didn’t expected to be this damn _good_. He had kissed a ton of girls, but this specific lips gave him butterflies in his stomach.

Hinata was already shivering just his simple touch and his rough lips.

Kuroo gently pushed Hinata to lay down. Kuroo had to open his eyes slightly to check on Hinata, whom had his eyes closed as well. This kid hasn’t kiss anyone since his skills are a bit sloppy.

That even made Kuroo to do a dirty trick on him and started deepening the kiss.

Hinata was still shivering underneath and it made Kuroo to go even more deeper. Kuroo sticked his tongue out, licking and nibbling Hinata’s bottom lip. It made Hinata gasped out his soft moan.

It sent a chill down in Kuroo’s spine. Kuroo tilted his head, and started kissing Hinata’s lips like there’s no tomorrow. It was sweet, addicting, and Kuroo could not get bored with this type of lips.

Kuroo’s hand unconsciously went inside of Hinata’s shirt up to his chest. Hinata slightly pulled away for air, unable to progressed what was happening, Kuroo, once again, owned his lips.

It started quite rather sloppy as Kuroo was so eager to have Hinata’s lips against his. When their lips met once again, Hinata started replying to it with everything he can. Kuroo loved that small gasp, the tingling feeling he felt when Hinata stick his tongue out to meet with Kuroo’s in between.

Their tongue battled, and surprisingly, Kuroo’s tongue was defeated by Hinata. But he didn’t give up. Kuroo started pinching Hinata’s nipple and gave him an opening, Kuroo quickly took that chance.

Kuroo pulled slightly away, seeing the mess that he made. It was a masterpiece. How erotic. Hinata was trying to catch his breath while his eyes were half open and staring up to Kuroo.

Seeing how Hinata’s lips were puckered up, shivering, and begging for Kuroo’s lips to detached once again, Kuroo didn’t had to think for a long time.

“Shouyou,” Kuroo grunt when Hinata unknowingly nudge his bulge. “One more.” Kuroo commanded and Hinata sweet moan when Kuroo slide his hand down to his now bare stomach.

But before their lips meet for the third time, Akaashi barged inside.

“Kuroo-san, I said a minute. It took you guys two minutes. Bokuto-san and Yaku-san is already down because of those first years’ dares.”

It didn’t shook Akaashi at all. In fact, he was calm as he barged inside.

Silence went pass between them and Akaashi added.

“Should I leave you guys for another minute… or an hour?”

“An hour, please.” Kuroo calmly replied.

Akaashi nodded, turning his back as he mumbled. “Tsk, I need a better dare.” 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! To start 2017, I hereby present this one shot fic I made throughout the celebration party I went to. Yes, yes. I kept it out of range with everyone lol. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! And of course, I hope you guys are enjoying 2017... I wish it wouldn't fuck us up like 2016 did. Geez. 
> 
> As usual, pardon my English grammar. I'm still working on it. I'm very sorry lol.


End file.
